Stuck
by muahaha1524
Summary: The Doctor and Rose get stuck at Rose's house for four days. But when they finally choose to make a big move in their new found relationship, Jackie tends to get in the way. Oneshot tenxrose :D


**No infringement intended, I am not BBC or the owner of Doctor Who.**

Rose sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room of the Tyler's apartment. Her mum busied herself in the kitchen, making dinner. The Doctor subconsciously placed an arm around Rose's shoulders and pulled her against him while he studied his sonic screwdriver.

"How long are we stuck here again?" Rose asked for the billionth time.

"Four days. That's how long the TARDIS is out of sync. She'll be back in four days. Then we can go." he answered, moving to push his galsses farther up on his nose.

"Look, that's nothing to me, but how does it make you feel?" Rose questioned. The Doctor looked up and stammered.

"It's fine. Not the end of the world. Besides, being stuck here with you that's not too bad." he said with a wink.

Dinner was rubbish, as whispered in Rose's ear by the Doctor when Jackie answered the phone momentarily, triggering a fit of endless giggles.

Jackie later declared she would be going out, giving the Doctor a firm, scary glare before closing the door behind her. He turned bright pink and quickly took to attempting to explain quantum physics to Rose.

The sun was just setting, giving off a beautiful orange glow. They sat on the floor, criss cross, while playing Trivial Pursuit and munching chips Rose left in the fridge. The television blared classic 80's rock.

"How should I know where the president of America lived before he became president! It's not like I live there!" Rose complained.

"_Hawaii_! And how old are these chips?"

"Never mind tha- Oh. At least a week." The Doctor picked up the container and spit his out, then passing it to Rose to do the same.

After that was all tossed away, they started a new game of chess, which Rose lost miserably to.

"Can we play something I can actually win at?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Oh, I know! We'll play hide-n-seek!" Rose declared. "C'mon! You're it!"

"Are you insane? Hide-n-seek is child's play." The Doctor said.

"Yeah, but it's still fun!" she protested. He thought.

"Alright! Fine!" the Doctor said in submission. "One game."

And with that, he walked out onto the terrace and closed the door, after setting the counting time to one minute. Rose stood up and brushed herself off. Somewhere to hide, somewhere good. Her mum's room was a bit off limits, she thought. Maybe the living room? Nah, too open. Nowhere in the bathroom, because she had gotten too big years ago for hiding under the counter. That left only the closet and her room. The closet is too obvious, probably his first place to look. Her room it was.

Her bed looked like a hump off sheets. She could slide under them and look like the hump of sheets. That would work. And besides, it blend right into her room. So, Rose readjusted the sheets and spent a good ten seconds setting the sheets right so they didn't give her away.

Time was up, so the Doctor stealthily opened the door and slid in, closing it behind him just as quietly. He opened the closet, she wasn't there. He peered into the living room and kitchen, she was obviously not in either of those rooms. So he checked out Jackie's room. She wasn't in the closet or under the bed, so he slipped into Roses' room and closed the door.

"Come out.. I know you're in here."

Rose fought to keep her breath quiet and she hoped because she was shaking he couldn't tell. Look at this, she's getting worked up on hide-n-seek, but she can't help it everyone does.

The Doctor checked the closet slowly, then looked under the bed slowly, until he had nowhere else to look but on the bed.

He stood there and waited for a long time in silence until he drove Rose mad.

"Alright!" a shrill voice cried. The sheets were flung up and Rose scrambled up to her feet. "I'm-" she stripped over a shirt and fell backwards, grabbing the Doctor's tie on the way down, pulling him accidentally on top of her.

Rose gasped, but quickly found she liked it. She could feel all of him pressed against her by gravity. She eventually gained courage enough to reach up and stroke his brown, messy hair. In his eyes, there was a look Rose had only see him wear when she had done something like smile with her tongue poking out, or wear a shirt that came lower than usual.

Her silver hoops sparkled at her blond hair, and her unnecessarily heavy makeup was a little smudged from sweating underneath the blankets. She smelled like roses, ironically, and it made her _Rose_.

Against her chest, both his hearts pounded through the fabric of their clothes.

Their happy moment was short-lived, as the Doctor wiped his face of emotion and hopped out of her bed, outstretching a hand. Ruefully, Rose took it and stood up.

"Come on. What do ya say? One more game?"

And so, Rose straightened up and, a bit angrily, walked out onto the balcony and counted to sixty.

When the time was up she walked into the apartment and opened the closet door.

"Oi!" the Doctor complained. "How'd you know I was in here?"

Rose didn't answer. She saw an opportunity.

She pushed the Doctor further into the closet and stepped into it, shutting the door so they were left cramped inside.

The darkness was purged as Rose pulled the string above their heads and let a little dim light filter in.

"What are you doing, Rose? Rose?" The Doctor asked as she moved up against him, drawing her hands up to his tie and pulling it off his neck. "Rose-"

"Hush." she whispered in his ear before placing a light kiss on it. He, surprisingly, didn't stop her when she drew her mouth over to his cheek, placing a kiss on his cheek. Then his nose, his eyelid, and his forehead. Rose pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were heavy-lidded and passionate, but without loosing the emotion, he stepped back. Or as back as he could in a linen closet.

"We can't." he said. Rose's heart sunk.

"Why?" she muttered, not wanting to look away.

"Because we can't."

"Yes we can. We both want it. You know that! I don't see a single good reason." Rose snapped, more out of desperation in her love for the Doctor than true reasoning.

"Because-I can't."

"Well that's just rubbish!"

Rose shivered in her yoga pants and tank top. She reached up and pulled a sweater off a hanger, bringing it over her shoulders and leaving the closet.

An hour later on the couch, the Doctor came out of the hallway and sat down next to Rose, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her up onto him so her head was on his chest. Rocking her back and forth, he took a shaky breath.

"Ehkhantcosiblubgoo."

"What?" Rose asked, lifting her head up.

"I can't because I love you."

Instead of responding, with words, or phrases, Rose reached up and laced her hands into his flipping _heavenly_ hair and rather roughly jerked his face onto hers, fitting her lips onto his unexpecting ones.

She swung one leg over his hip and worked at the buttons of his jacket without breaking snog. His tongue slipped into Rose's mouth and entwined with hers, which tasted like honey and lipstick.

Rose fervently ran her hands through the Doctor's hair and tilted her head, digging her feet underneath his knees.

"What the hell is this?" A familiar voice demanded. Rose shrieked and jumped off the Doctor, who also jumped.

"Mum! You said you were going out!" Rose spat.

"I'm gone for two hours and you two take to snogging, and, and, something beyond what you two should even be doing!" Jackie stuttered.

"Right, um, Jackie-"

"Shut your mouth, alien."

"Right."

"Rose! You're only nineteen! He's I don't even know how old. I don't even want to know."

"Mum! You _walked in_ on us!" Rose protested, hugging her knees on the other end of the couch.

"You know, what the hell. I'm going back out for a few more hours. You might as well get it out of your systems and leave it because I _will not_ sleep tonight knowing what's going on in your room!" Jackie said with finality and leaving.

"Doctor I never said. I love you." Rose replied in an overdue tone.

"It didn't need saying." the Doctor said, voice laced with love and a husky tint.

With that, he stood up and shucked his jacket off, followed by his shirt, trainers, socks, until all that was left was his trousers. Rose grinned and stretched her legs out, allowing the Doctor to crawl over her and bring a hand up to her face. His hand was warm on her cheek, and Rose snuggled into it.

He let his other hand roam to the hem of her shirt, tugging it until it came up over her head. He slipped his hand under her back and fumbled with the garment hook until it finally came loose. It too came off, and he dropped it on the floor. Bringing his head back down, Rose slid her hands into his hair and pushed her tongue back into his mouth like before.

The door creaked.

"Hey, I hope you guys aren't busy, I forgot my purse it's on the recliner." Jackie called.

"No, Mum don't come in here!" Rose called, face bright pink. "Please, just a second!"

The Doctor jumped up and pulled his shirt back on, grabbing the purse and running into the hallway to hand it to Jackie. She looked suspiciously at his messed up buttons and left again.

"That was close." Rose muttered. The Doctor scooped her up and carried her into her room, placing her on the bed and closing the door. This time, they wanted no interruptions. It was already clear what they wanted, and there was no turning back now.

The Doctor pulled Rose onto him in her dim room, kissing her senseless. She reached down and found her hand at the waistband of his pants. He pushed himself back a bit to allow her further access. Rose struggled at first with the button, but eventually managed to loosen it. He kicked them off quickly.

Once they were gone, Rose pulled off his pants in a flurry of heated passion. The Doctor let her do so while he kissed her neck and undid the button to her jeans. They also came off and were added to the pile off clothes, soon to be followed by her underwear.

Together, the Doctor and Rose moved in rhythm, the Doctor on top of her while Rose wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning. As if curing her, the Doctor kissed her heartily.

Later, they laid down together under the sheets of Rose's bed and let the panting fade away. The Doctor's hair was a complete birds nest and Rose's makeup was smeared. There were long scratches down his back and a purple bruise on Rose's neck.

The next morning, they got up and dressed in a combination of dressing each other reluctantly and kissing. They finally went out to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Mornin' Mum." Rose said.

"Yeah, good morning Jackie." the Doctor said.

"Mhm. I found most of your clothes on the floor, so I put them in the wash. Also, where did you get that bruise, Rose?" Jackie asked, and both the Doctor and Rose chocked on their food.

This would be a long three days, but once they were back on the TARDIS, things would change.


End file.
